Confusion
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tim and Sally have some interesting and shocking news for Becky. Oneshot.


It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Fourteen year old Becky was reading a book in the living room when her parents approached her nervously. She looked up to see them standing over her, looking up to see looks of nervousness on their faces; as if they had something to say, but they didn't want to say it.

"Hey guys, whassup?" Becky asked nonchalantly.

"W-we need to talk." Tim started. Becky sat up as her parents sat on either side of her. They looked at her for a moment before continuing. They had waited until they felt the time was right to say this, and they felt that now was as good a time as any.

"Becky, this isn't easy to say, and we don't know how to say it, so were just going to come out with it bluntly." Sally explained. Becky nodded as she listened.

"You're...you're adopted, sweetie." They said.

Becky was silent. She didn't know what to think. It was astonishing. Were they serious right now?

"Yeah, guys, I know." Becky said slowly. Her parents looked at her in shock.

"You do? How did you find out? Who told you?" Tim asked, surprised.

"No one told me. I _was_ one year old, after all. I remember the day perfectly." Becky explained. "I can't believe you didn't think I knew."

"So, you remember exactly what happened that day?" Sally asked.

Becky nodded. "Of course I do. You found me sitting on your doorstep, doing the crossword in your newspaper, and adopted me. It's all clear as crystal." Becky explained.

"I remember that crossword…it was a piece of cake." Becky said quietly, reminiscing about her first days on Earth.

"I guess were just surprised that you had such a good memory for a one year old. Most kids that age haven't really developed a good memory yet. I mean, TJ doesn't remember anything from when he was a one year old..." Sally explained. Becky then realized that a risk appeared of her secret identity being revealed, so she knew to tread carefully.

"O-oh...right...well, I-I mean, Bob has told the story a lot, so I could just be remembering those stories..." Becky said nervously. An obvious lie, but what could she do? _I'm not about to come right out and tell them that I remember the day I was adopted clear as crystal because I'm actually Lexiconian and Lexiconians retain memories as early as nine months old. _

Becky's parents shrugged at the explanation.

"Well, we feel foolish now…we had no idea that you knew." Sally said. 

"Being completely honest, I wasn't really sure _you guys _knew. Even when I told dad about it a couple years ago, he acted as if he didn't remember that day. Plus, we never talk about it, like, ever." Becky explained. "I guess…"

Becky paused as a thought came into her head.

"Wait a sec…assuming I _didn't _know I'm adopted, why would you wait _so long _to tell me? It's been_ thirteen years_." Becky asked. Tim and Sally exchanged looks of worry and regret.

"Well, we were never sure how to break the news to you…it's not exactly easy to say, Becky." Sally explained. "We weren't sure how you'd react, and we didn't want to give a young child such life-changing news."

"I guess that makes sense…I'm just baffled that this has slipped by us all these years." Becky responded. The three were silent for a moment in thought.

"Well, it's behind us now. But if you've known all along that you're adopted, does that mean you know who your real parents are, too?" Tim asked.

Becky hesitated to answer.

"No, actually, I have no idea who or where they are." Becky said, looking down to the ground , in an effort to make her lie look believable . "B-but that doesn't bother me. I have you guys, that's enough for me." She looked back up to her parents.

"Well, we just want you to know, Becky, that if you ever feel like you need to find them, we are completely behind you on that decision. We will support it one-hundred percent. We love you, honey, and we just want you to be happy." Sally explained.

"Thanks, you guys, that means a lot to me." Becky said with a warm smile as she hugged her parents. She was glad that they were being so great about her situation, even if they didn't know that if she was to find her parents, she'd journey into outer space to do so. Or, at least, she thought that maybe they'd understand if she told them about where her parents were.

"And just so you know, if you ever decide to look for your parents, we will let you scour every inch of this globe in search of them, if that's what it takes to make you happy." Tim explained. Becky's shoulders fell in disappointment.

"Oh…y-yeah, of course, that's great. Thanks guys." Becky said, trying to sound happy. _If they knew where I really had to go to do that, they'd never let me go…_

Before she could continue her train of thought, it was interrupted by Bob reminding her that she had a lot of homework to do. So she shoved the thoughts into the back of her mind and went to do some homework.

**So this started out a silly oneshot, but then I really didn't wanna leave it real short, so I added this stuff to the end, and wallah! I may use it in Changes, I'm not quite sure yet. But I really wanna post it, so I'm posting it tonight. It came to be because I really think that sometimes, the Bottsfords don't even realize that Becky's adopted, because they always kinda act like she's biologically their daughter, and they never talk about her being adopted, and in the episode where Becky reveals her origin, Tim acts like he doesn't recall adopting her…so yeh. That's where this came from. XD**


End file.
